Mechanical Love Fluff Dump
by Eris Raslad
Summary: This is where all of my PIXane fluff will go until it is of use in Mechanical Love. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Zane

My first date with PIXAL.

Oh the elation I felt. I was surprised that she agreed to go with me. I was also surprised that her father let me take her. He was so worried for her safety but I would never let anything harm her.

Not ever.

I opted for something simple. Just a nice dinner date, and nowhere extravagant, I didn't want her to be overwhelmed.

She sat across from me in the booth, tapping the tip of her straw with a finger. She did not seem bored, but then again her emotional state was not in the most optimal of conditions.

"Do you think you are ready to order your food?" I asked, not wanting her to feel at all pressured.

She hummed nonchalantly. "I suppose I could be...I am not very hungry, though."

"Oh." I breathed. "Well we do not have to eat. We can do whatever you wish to do."

I personally was hungry, but I would hate to disappoint her on a first date.

I could go home and eat something any time.

"It is fine." She said. "Your body language indicates that you need sustenance. We may stay."

I blushed, feeling awful for making her feel obligated to stay with me here.

"Thank you." I said graciously. "But are you sure there is not something you want?"

She did not get a menu, which was strange to me until she mentioned she wasn't hungry.

She looked at me, tilting her head. "Maybe...something sweet?" She asked, almost seeming timid to ask.

"Of course." I assured with a chuckle. "They do have a menu for desserts here." I shifted in my seat so there could be space for her potential presence. "You may come over here if you like and we can pick one to share, unless you want one for yourself?"

She shook her head, slipping from her side of the booth and into the empty space of mine.

"Sugar should be eaten in moderation, I know this. So we can share."

My heart felt as though it was going to burst.

She was so close to me.

I could hardly contain the urge to wrap her in a tight hug and keep her there.

"So they have a small assortment of things here. Most of them cheesecake-"

She shook her head. "That is very dense, and they serve large portions here. That would not be good for either of us."

I nodded. "Alright...then what about mousse? They have chocolate and cherry and I think this says caramel but the ink is smudged..."

"Mousse sounds fine." She said. "Thank you."

I loved the sound of her voice.

I loved how polite she was.

I loved everything about her and I swelled with pride every time I looked at her.

"You're very welcome."

So in a short span of time after that the waiter came and took my menu. I ordered just a simple steak and some broccoli and asked for the mousse to be served after and soon we had our food.

Or...I had mine.

"Can..." She began, seeming timid once more. "Can I try some?" She finally asked, as though she thought I would deny her.

"Of course you can." I told her. "The steak or the vegetables?"

She shrugged. "It does not matter. I simply require sustenance more than I anticipated..."

I smiled. "Alright then." I cut the steak in half and divided the broccoli on the plate, then gave her the extra silverware wrap.

"We can share this too."

For a split second I thought I could see her smile.

Just a little.

It was precious.

We ate in silence, but I was fine with it. That meant there was less to distract me from her perfection.

"Your cheeks are pink." She said out of nowhere, pressing the back of one cool hand to my forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"N-no." I stammered nervously, grasping her hand and lowering it. "I'm just flustered. I'm fine."

"We don't have to continue the date of you don't feel well..."

"No!" I said perhaps a little too loudly; my heart shriveled when she flinched.

"I-I'm sorry I...I don't want to go." I told her. "I'm perfectly fine. Even if not, I wouldn't end this for anything."

I thought I saw her smile again, just barely, but it was enough, and I was about to offer a compliment but she interrupted my potential words with a brief and surprising kiss.

She also managed to interrupt my heartbeat.

"P-PIXAL...?" I stuttered, choking subtly on my words. "What was that for?"

She cast her eyes down to her lap. "I have done research on dating...and what I have found is that...men who actively pursue a woman want to have them for sex or rights to brag."

She glanced at me, each word she spoke shattering me to my core. "You are pursuing me, I believe, so I assume that is what you want from me?"

I was too horrified to speak. Did she really think I only wanted to use her?

"N-n-no! No I don't..." I cleared my throat. "No I wouldn't ever I..." I was not one for tears, but one stubborn drop trailed lazily down my cheek. "I love you, I could never use you like that."

The waiter brought our dessert to us at the worst possible moment, but left us swiftly.

PIXAL reached out and brushed my dampened cheek. "I..." Her face almost indicated worry, but I couldn't quite tell. "I believe you. Do not be saddened." She pushed the fancy bowl of mousse to me. "Sugar will help to release endorphins. It will make you feel better."

I laughed, I was such a fool, but I was going to make this work. Somehow.

"Alright." I said. "Thank you."

She took her own spoon and we both partook of the mousse, it gone quickly, and when I looked to PIXAL's face I almost laughed again.

She had a smudge of mousse on her cheek near the corner of her lip.

"What is it?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Not at all, you are just too precious." I took a napkin and wiped the stain away. "You made a small mess."

"Oh." She breathed, giving the palest of blushes. "I'm sorry."

I smiled. "It is no matter." I took her hand. "It is time to go, let me take you home..."


	2. Chapter 2

Zane

She agreed to come home with me this night, gracing me with her wondrous presence.

My heart was locked in a permanent swell as she slipped her hand into mine and let me lead her to my home.

"I've never been to your house." She said mutely. "Is it nice?"

I shrugged, smiling a little. "I suppose it is. I am comfortable there, and I hope you will be too."

She hummed softly, her head resting on my shoulder. "I'm tired..." She told me softly.

"We are almost there." I assured. "Then you can lay down and rest away the night."

We were only a block or two away from the house that I shared with the ninjas, but the only one slated to be home was Sensei Wu, who was often asleep by this hour.

"Here we are..." I cooed, keeping hold so she wouldn't trip over the unleveled steps to the front door.

She sighed, looking up at the building. "It looks cozy." She said.

I chuckled. "Perhaps it is. I have grown used to it."

I unlocked the front door and gently nudged her inside. "Please, sit wherever you like, I will make you something to eat if you want?"

"No...no thank you." She moved to the couch, brushing her hands over the arm before moving around and sitting in the seat nearest it. "I am not terribly hungered..."

I approached the couch slowly. "May I sit with you?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, looking mutely to me and lifting her arms. "Could you hold me?"

I smiled warmly, moving by her side and wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"Of course..."

She settled against my chest, curling her arms tightly against her. "Your hands are cold..." She told me softly. "Should I warm them for you?"

I shook my head. "PIXAL it's alright, there often cold you don't-"

She took them anyway, pressing her lips to my knuckles and exhaling warm breath over the fingers.

"Oh..." I couldn't help but smile wide. She was so sweet even if she didn't know it. "I love you so much..." I sighed happily, letting her warm my hands to her content.

She dropped them soon after she started, head bowed. "Th...thank you..."

I touched my lips to her forehead and reached for the remote. "Do you want to watch something? Cole ordered some movies from the on-demand channel."

"We can if you want to." She said. "What is there to watch?"

"Well..." I clicked through the movies he purchased, all of them by description the typical action movie with flipping cars and explosions, but there was one movie that sounded interesting.

"It Follows...?" I questioned out loud. "This one is a horror film, do you mind watching this one?"

"No." She replied. "I suppose our distaste for action movies is mutual?"

God why did you make her so perfect...?

"I suppose so."

So I hit play, sitting back and holding the most precious thing in my existence.

It started out calm, slow. Atkins woman swam in a pool, speaking with a friend of hers.

PIXAL laid calmly in my arms, shifting every so often to get comfortable, watching with lazy interest.

And the movie did not stay calm for long. Soon it took on a sinister and mentally haunting mood though lewd as it was, causing even I to take slow breaths to keep myself at a balance.

One of her hands took a handful of my shirt, grasping tightly, and I softly stroked her back. "Don't worry." I assured lovingly. "I'm here with you..."

"Yes..." She answered, loosening her grip. "You are here with me..."

But she was still tense, as was I.

I held her close to reassure us both.

At some parts I was very tempted to cover her eyes, as the indecent scenes were very indecent, and made me uncomfortable personally, but she seemed not to be phased, and so I thought better of it.

And before I knew the movie ended, suddenly, leaving me curious as to what happened to the two children holding hands on the sidewalk...

"I'm tired..." She murmured, sighing softly against my chest.

"We shall go to bed then." I replied. "There is a guest room ready for you just down the hall an-"

"N-no..." She said. "I don't want to use the guest room. I will be alone there..."

I blushed. "Well you are welcome to stay in my room...I can make a mat on the floor so I would not discomfort you."

She shook her head. "I would prefer you stay by me. I am a little bit paranoid..."

I blushed a bit deeper, sheepishly bowing my head. "A-alright...we lay together then..."

She held onto my arm and I stood, taking her up with me so that I could lead her to my room.

My room was well lit by the light of the moon coming in the window, I'd opted to take it since the others complained it kept them awake but I thought it was lovely and calming...

And as we stepped inside the light showered PIXAL, only accentuating her perfection and stopping my heart once more.

To try and keep myself from being overwhelmed by my love for her I grudgingly moved away, to the mattress that I'd neatly made and sitting down with my back against the pillows and the wall.

She seemed hesitant, shoulders shrugged and head tilted in such a way to indicate worry or fear.

"I can still sleep somewhere else." I offered. "Do not feel obligated, because you are not..."

She began to crawl up onto the bed with me, moving to lay on my chest. She nestled close with her legs gracefully positioned between mine.

I was blessed to have her so near to me.

She cooed softly, squeezing a section of my shirt in her fingers. "Can I ask you something...?"

"Of course you can." I told her, worried about the tone in her voice.

She kept her eyes away from mine. "Well...we are both...machine to an extent..." She paused. "But why is it..." She traced a finger along the edge of a wrinkle in my shirt. "That the wires under my skin are so visible...and yet yours are not."

I brushed a tuft of her silvery hair from her eyes, smiling down at her. "I suppose it could be...my skin is a darker shade. But I assure you they are visible, if you look closely..."

She looked up at me through her lashes. "Can you show me?"

I tensed, becoming a little nervous, by this I mean more nervous than when I was before, but I could not oppose her.

She was too pure, too sweet.

"Certainly." I shuffled into a more upright position, struggling to remove my shirt.

"They are very faint. But you can see they are like silver veins..." I located one of the wires and gestured to it. "There is one, and they all interconnect..."

Her hand reached out for me hesitantly, lightly brushing the barely visible wires beneath my skin.

"You are..." Her cheeks flushed and she gazed up at me. "You are...attractive...?"

She said this as more of a question, as of asking for confirmation that she had said it correctly.

"O-oh." I replied. "Thank you...um..."

Her hands on my was quite distracting, they were soft and warm against my always cooled skin and I only sighed to express my approval.

She continued to brush over my abdomen gently, curiously exploring, and I did not stop her, though I was starting to get a little...flustered...

Perhaps she felt too good to me.

"P-PIXAL..." I stuttered. "You shouldn't..."

She looked up at me, expression saddened very mutely. "Why? Does it hurt you?" She flattened her hands on my chest and glanced down, seemingly guilty. "I'm sorry, Zane."

"No PIXAL you don't need to apologize, I-"

I stopped talking when I felt her hand brush the front of my pants.

I hadn't realized she'd aroused me, but now it was painfully obvious and I felt ashamed.

"I-I can help." She continued, touching me a little more firmly. "I didn't mean to make you hurt..."

I suppressed my urge to groan, and shied away from her hand. "PIXAL please don't..." I grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away. "It does not hurt, but it is not...it is so indecent..."

"Well...what is wrong then? How is it indecent?" A blush graced her cheeks again. "Does it...pleasure you?"

I choked on the air I breathed, not sure how to say yes and yet not wanting to say no.

"Do you not like it?" She asked.

I swallowed hard, the back of my neck prickling. "That does not matter right now. I don't think you are completely able to consent...if you want to...we wait just a little longer for your emotions to even out..."

I let go of her wrist and she bowed her head in shame.

"Okay..." She breathed. "Sorry to have upset you..."

I pulled her close and kissed her forehead lightly. "You did not upset me, you could never upset me." I smiled. "Just get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

She settled against my chest and fell fast asleep, graceful even as she lay still.

I closed my eyes as well, and together we sept the night away.


End file.
